Loud Gravity Shorts
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Based on the Gravity Falls shorts. Join the Louds and others as they make vlogs, research etc, while in Gravity Falls. May not be in order. Read Loud Gravity first, just in case.
1. Dipper: Candy Monster

**First chapter for the Gravity Loud shorts! I will be making a couple of extra shorts for the others as well. Also, give me suggestions and I might make one up based on what you said. The idea of doing this came from Bloodyninja88, so thanks for that.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Candy Monster**

[The camera opens up to Dipper in his, Lincoln, Mabel and Luna's room. Dipper is holding a basket of chicken strips.]

Dipper: Well that concludes Gravity Falls anomaly #13, the Mobius chicken strip. It's infinitely delicious! [He then eats it.]

Luna [Off-screen]: Hey bro. Can you hook me up with one?

Lucas: Oh sure her-

[Something runs past the camera and both siblings notice.]

Dipper: Whoa, hey! What the-

[The camera falls over. Luna screams slightly.]

Luna: What the heck is that thing?!

[Dipper picks up the camera and looks at Mabel, who's asleep.]

Dipper: Mabel, did you see that? Wake up!

Leia: Never. Let me sleep forever.

Lucas: Some creature just jumped out of nowhere! It's eating our leftouver Summerween candy!

Mabel [get's up]: What?!

[Dipper faces the camera at the monster. Which looked like a small hairy, tanned humanoid thing with eyes, mouth and short, stubby arms and legs.]

Dipper: Look!

Mabel: Ew, it's like a… naked little man. Luna, go get it!

Luna [shutters]: No way! That thing is grody. And it's creepy.

Dipper [holds up title card.] Okay, this is now Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, #76, uh, 'That Thing?'

[The monster in question eats candy and picks up one of the baskets.]

Leia: No, put it down. Put it down.

[The monster then licks the basket.]

Mabel and Luna: Oh, gross!

[Static.]

[Dipper and Lynn are in view. Dipper is dressed in squeaky toys and is holding a Golf Club while Lynn is wearing some sports gear and is holding a bat.]

Dipper: Okay, after waking up Lynn and getting suited up. We're both ready to capture him for science, mainly for Lisa. Also Linc was in the bathroom when this happened and I got him to cover the entrance.

Lincoln: I'm ready!

Mabel: And for candy!

Lynn: Can we get this over with?

Dipper: Get this on tape in case we die or whatever.

Lynn: Yeah, wait what?

[The both of them walk over to the monster while Luna is holding the camera. Dipper moves some candy with the golf club. He then tries to catch it in a waste basket but that fails. Lynn tried to hit it with her bat it jumps and climbs the ceiling.]

Mabel: Oh! Die mutant! Die! [Throws a squeaky toy at it but it comes back and hits her.] Ow!

Lori [comes from the hallway, looking mad.]: What the heck is going on here?! I'm trying to-

[The monster then falls from the ceiling and attacks Lori. She screams and tries to pull it off while going down the staircase. With the others going after them.]

Mabel: Save the candy! And Lori!

Lynn [laughing]: Oh man! I hope we got that on tape!

[The siblings go to the living room to find Lori in the fetal position, hugging her legs and rocking a little. She has a freaked out look.]

Lincoln: Lori, where is it? Where did it go?

[Lori doesn't answer but the monster appears again and attacks Lincoln.]

Lincoln and Lori: Ah!

Lynn: I got it bro!

[Lynn swings the bat but the monster dodges it and she accidently hits Lincoln in the gut. He gets on his knees and groans in pain.]

Lynn [apologetic and blushing]: He, he. Sorry Linc.

[Static]

[The monster is on the fridge in the kitchen. It throws cereal on the floor. Dipper, Luna and Lynn are there with Luna holding a broom. While Leia held the camera.]

Luna: Come down here you freak!

[Dipper throws a can at it. But it soon throws candy at the three of them.]

Mabel: He's wasting candy! Guys, one of you open your mouth! Try to catch the candy in your mouth!

Dipper: What? No, why would one- [catches candy in his moth and eats it.] Actually that's pretty good- [Get's hit by a big candy bar.] Ah!

[The monster then runs away with Luna and Lyn trying to hit it with Lucas behind them. They go into the living room where Lincoln and Lori are recuperating with everyone else there, minus Stan. And they all scream and run. The monster then turns on the TV with his foot accidently and then stares at it.]

Mabel: Look! He's hypnotized by the TV.

Dipper: Ha! And he dropped the candy! What a little dummy! Glued to the… to the… Oh, I love this movie.

[Static]

[Everyone and the monster, minus Stan, are watching TV, they are eating candy and the chicken strips while the monster, who Lincoln and Dipper named Bolem after a creature from one of their favorite movies, _King of the Rings_ , eats a golf club.]

Dipper: Shouldn't we do something about Bolem?

Mabel: Candy and chicken now. Bolem later.

[Bolem eats the rest of the golf club and whimpers.]

Leni: Aw! Here you are little guy. [Give him another golf club and starts to eat it.]

Lisa [with a notebook]: Subject has eaten vast quantities of food, which include golf clubs. Question is, where does it all go?

[Soos then walks into the room.]

Soos: Oh, hey guys! [pauses and looks at Bolem.] Hey Mr. Pines!

Dipper [to the readers and audience]: Well, that's it for Dipper's Guide to the Supernatural. The next episode will probably be about getting rid of Bolem.

Soos [To Bolem]: Psst! Stan, what's he talking about?

[Static and it goes dark.]


	2. Mabel: Color

**Here is the second chapter and it's one of my favorites. This one had me laughing until my sides hurt and tears were forming.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Leia's Guide to: Color**

[Leia is seen laughing in her room. Dipper is on his bed reading a book.]

Mabel: Ha, ha, ha, ah, ha, ha, ha. And that's Leia's Guide to laughing for an uncomfortable amount of time. Uh-oh, here comes more! Aha, ha, ha, ha!

[Lucas hides his head in a book in the background out of frustration.]

Grunkle Stan [Out of view]: Will you cut that off!

[Cuts to intro of Mabel's show.]

Mabel: Today: Leia's Guide to color!

[Cuts to her with a projector with Soos as cameraman.]

Mabel: Ah, color. It's all around us. [shows slide of Lori looking sick in a car.] From the green of a nauseous older sister. [Turns to a picture of Grunkle Stan.] To the weird orange of an old man's nose. [turns to a picture of a toilet next to Soos.] To the beautiful sky blue of toilet water.

Soos [Points to projector.]: I'm in that one!

Leia: Yes you are, Soos. But it wasn't always that way. [shows slide of a black and white picture.] According to history, the world was black and white until color was invented. [A wizard Mabel drew appears in the picture.] by a magic wizard named 'Crayondalf the Fabulous!

Lisa [Off-screen]: I can hear you tom-foolery from where I'm located! And I can say with a certain fact that your information is wrong!

Leia [Ignores her.]: What's your favorite color, Gravity Falls?

Lola: All kinds of Pink.

Grenda: beige!

Dipper: Wendy. Wait, what was the question again?

Leni: Turquoise!

Soos: Lasers Ooh! Or liquid metal! Does Leopards count as a color?

Wendy: Flannel.

Soos: Okay, okay. I've narrowed it down to Aurora Borealis, camouflage.

Candy: Magic vision poster!

Lynn: Gold!

Gomper [Captioned]: burgundy.

Stan: None.

Mabel: What?

Stan: I don't have a favorite color. I don't even like colors.

Leia: Not even rainbows?

Stan: Beats me. I've never seen a rainbow.

Leia [Shocked.]: WHAT?!

[Cut to Leia with horns, a siren, and a sign written 'COLOR EMERGENCY'. Then cuts to Mabel with Dipper, Leni, Candy, Grenda and Waddles, who then walks away.

Mabel: Alright guys, how can we get Grunkle Stan to see a rainbow? I need ideas, people!

Leni: Ooh! We can draw a picture and show it to him!

Mabel: Good, but he needs to see a real one.

Grenda: Sometimes if I drink expired milk. I see rainbows! I'm gonna try it now! [Takes out a gallon of expired milk and starts to drink all of it.]

Candy [takes out drawing of a plan]: What if we reflect the rainbow from the falls into Stan's window?

All of them minus Mabel and Grenda: Yeah!

Grenda: Yeah! [Falls off the bed and starts to sleep.]

Candy: It's fine. She does this.

[Static]

Mabel [In Stan's office.] Alright, we're about to unleash the power of the 'Roy-G-Bliv-A-Tron' into Stan's office!

[Cuts to Dipper and Candy at the end of the waterfall. They reflect the rainbow with a mirror with Lisa's help. Cuts back to Stan in his office.]

Stan: Nothing brightens the dark room like a light from a window! Time to open the window…. [He opens the window and the rainbow beams goes right into his eyes and he screams in agony and pain.] OH NO! WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!

Mabel: Ta-daah! Surprise!

Stan [Falls down]: MY EYES ARE ON FIRE! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mabel: Maybe we over did it a little bit.

[Stan's continue to scream as his desk bursts into flames. Static. Stan is getting his eyes bandaged and Mabel is in front of the camera.]

Lori [Concerned.]: Grunkle Stan, we literally need to get you to a hospital.

Stan: Never! I'm not giving my life savings to some quack doctor. Get those bandages good and tight!

Leni: Grunkle Stan, did you taste the rainbow?

Mabel: Oooh! I want to try that!

Lori [sternly]: Not going to happen.

Mabel: Poo. Oh well. That's it for today! Join us next week when we'll be doing 'Leia's Guide to Apologizing to your Great Uncle.

Stan [shakes his fist.]: I hate color more than ever!

Mabel: He's just saying that. Cut! Cut it!

[Static and ends.]


	3. Lori: Vlog 1

**Here is the first one I have planned with Lori, this idea was thanks to Bloodyninja as well. Also, if any of you have any ideas, please let me know.**

 **Also, for Lori, this will basically be a video blog and since I'm a guy, I probably won't be able to delve deep into a girl's psyche for what she's going to talk about or whatever but I'll try.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lori Vlog 1:**

[Static and then the face of Lori soon appears, she's in her room that she shares with Leni back in Royal Woods.]

Lori: Hi, this is Lori Loud, some of you may know due to literally, obvious reasons and if you don't then, your really lucky. I would like to thank you for tuning into my first Pod-cast for my vlog. I will be going through a variety of topics. But, I won't be here at home. Sigh… my parents are making my siblings and I go visit some Great Uncle in Oregon who lives in a town called Gravity Falls during the summer. This will be, literally-

Mabel [comes from off-screen: Hiyaa sis!

[Lori screams and falls off her chair. Leia looks down in some concern and Lori comes up, looking a little mad.]

Lori: Leia! What have I told you about going into my room!?

Leia [still cheerful]: Leni asked me to go in here and get something for her. Whatcha doing?

Lori [losing anger]: Making a vlog, thinking about doing one while we are at Gravity falls.

Mabel [gasps]: I should do that too! I'll call it 'Leia's guide to life'! Thanks Lori!

[Leia leaves, but soon runs back in to get something on Leni's bed and runs out of the room. Lori smiles slightly but soon have a condescending look.

Lori: As I was saying, this will be, literally, boring. I'm mean, it's a small town in Oregon in the middle of nowhere. What could happen? Oh well, tune in next time.

[Lori presses something off-screen and the screen goes black.]


	4. Dipper: The Tooth

**Here is the second chapter.**

 **I own nothing of this.**

* * *

 **Dipper's Guide 2: tooth**

[Static. The camera shows Dipper at the lake.]

Dipper: Welcome to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, Anomaly #42: The Tooth. I'm here with my brother Lincoln as Cameraman and Mabel. [Lincoln points the camera at himself with a thumbs up and then points at Mabel, who was poking a giant tooth with a stick.]

Mabel: I'm here for scale!

Lincoln [off-screen]: Luke and I found it yesterday when we were, uh… practicing.

[Static. Cut to a clip of Lucas playing a Sousaphone while Lincoln is dancing in an outfit like he did in 'Making the Case'.

Lucas [stops playing and points]: Hey, is that a giant tooth?

[Static. Back to the present.]

Dipper: Strangely human, buts it's gigantic! It's bigger than any fish or Lake Monster we've ever seen. And we're gonna find out where it came from!

[Static and scene shows inside the bait shop with McGucket's son Tate.]

Dipper: We were thinking about paddling out on that lake tonight.

Tate: Bit of friendly advice, boys: if you see bubbles on the lake, run.

Lincoln: Why's that?

Tate: Enough question, get that camera out of here!

[Static. Dipper, Lincoln, Mabel and Lori are back at the lake during night time.]

Dipper: We're here at the lake to investigate. Lori came so she could watch up while I brought Mabel and Linc for backup.

Leia: and I brought Bear-O, my adorable childhood puppet. [brings up Bear-O.] Hey-oooh! Ain't that right, honey? [As Bear-O] Did somebody say… honey? [Normal voice] Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Lori [shutters]: Get rid of it.

Lincoln: No one likes Bear-O sis.

Mabel [As Bear-O] But guys, who could hate Bear-O?

Dipper: I could think of a few people.

[Static. Leia is on stage with Bear-O surrounded by kids and Lola and Lana.]

Mabel [singing]: They're quite a pair, Mabel and Bear-O. Her un-bear-lievable bear!

[The kids are crying while the twins are shaking and looking scared. One of the kids runs away crying.]

Mabel [Too her sisters]: What do you guys think of Bear-O?

Lola [frightened]: Get that thing away from me!

Lana [scared tone]: I'm going to have nightmares.

[Cut's back to the group.]

Leia: Aw, come on! You'll see! You guys, me and Bear-O, are the adventure team of a lifetime!

[Static. The siblings are on a boat. Bear-O could be seen on shore and Mabel is shown have a disgruntled look. Lincoln and Lori are rowing.]

Lori [mildly annoyed.]: This literally better be worth it.

Lincoln: It will sis. We'll find out who left that tooth.

[Leia holds up a sign that reads: DO YOU WANT MORE BEAR-O?! LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD WRITE: Leia 'Mabel' Pines, c/o, Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls.]

Dipper: No, no come on! [Grabs sign. Static]

Mabel: What are we supposed to be looking for?

Dipper: I don't know, just look for bubbles in the water.

Lincoln: Didn't that guy warn us not to look for those?

[Bubbles come up near an island.]

Mabel: Guy's, look!

Dipper: They're over by that island! We have to see what happens!

Lori: No way! I'm in charge and this is as far as we go.

Dipper: But Lori-

[The island shakes.]

Lucas: What was that?

Leia: Ah!

Lincoln: What's happening!

Lori: DON'T CARE! ROW! ROW! ROW!

[They paddle as he island rises out of the water to reveal it's a head and it floats to the boat. And it grunts something backwards.]

Island Head: **You have disturbed my slumber. Enter my mouth, children! ENTER YOUR DESTINEY!**

Mabel: AAAH! AAAAHH! AAAH!

Lori: Holy crap!

Lincoln: PADDLE!

Dipper It's getting closer! KEEP ROWING!

[Static. The camera is on the ground. A Crawfish crawls by and Dipper comes into sight. He spots the camera and picks it up.]

Lucas: Okay, after it attacked us, that giant head thing just sunk back into the lake, and it lost another tooth, while it tried to eat us.

[Shows the boat was destroyed by the tooth. Lori and Lincoln inspect it.

Lori [Groans in anger.]: Great! The boat cost us, literally, 20 bucks!

Lincoln: At least we survived. Well, barely.

[Mabel pops up with Bear-O.]

Mabel [As Bear-O]: Did someone say, bear-ly?

Dipper, Lori and Lincoln: AAAAH!

[Static and it ends.]


	5. Lisa: Log 1

**First part for Lisa's Log. This will entail Lisa's investigation into Gravity Falls like Dipper. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lisa's Log #1**

[Static and then Lisa appears from her room she shares with Lucy, Lola and Lana.]

Lisa: Greetings, I am Lisa Loud. And this is Log 1 of my study the anomalies of Gravity Falls, where I am currently presiding for the duration of the summer. Unfortunately if I submit my findings to the Scientific Community, I would be an outcast and no college, scientist will take me seriously. I will be conducting these one my own and also with my brother, Lucas 'Dipper' Loud from time to time.

Dipper [comes into view]: I will also be conducting my own investigations as well. The reason for all this is because someone has done this before and left his/hers notes in this journal. [Holds up Journal 3 and then puts it out of view.] He/she also disappeared mysteriously and we will continue investigated.

Lisa: Entries will be submitted in due time. Farwell for now.

[Static and goes to black.]


	6. Soos and Lana: Fixin' Intro

**First short with Soos and Lana. So basically considering the both of them like fixing things, I thought it was a good idea to make Lana an apprentice to Soos and they make the web series together.**

 **I hope you like it and I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fixin it with Soos and Lana 1**

[Static, the screen goes to Soos and Lana in one of the rooms in the shack.]

Soos: Hey dudes! Welcome to the first episode of 'Fixin it with Soos and Lana,' the show where we show you how to fix things around the shack or anything else and make it rad! [Special effects happen with lightening and the sound of rock music. Soos then pumps his fist into the air.

Lana [confused]: What's happening?

Soos: I'm editing this later. On another note. This is my apprentice and grandniece of Mr. Pines, Lana Loud. She's visiting for the summer and has an interest in fixing things, like I do. That mean's this little dude will be learning from the best and will hone in on her skills.

Lana: And it's going to epic! [She does an air guitar. The sounds of a guitar playing is heard.] How was that?

Soos [Gives her a thumbs up.] Awesome dude! High Five!

[They high five each other and then the air, where a clip-art hand comes and gives them the high five.]

Soos: That's all the time we have! Join us next time for, Lana?

Lana: 'Fixin it with Soos and Lana'! Air guitar!

[The both of them play air guitar with real guitar music playing in the background.]


	7. Mabel: Dating

**Leia's Guide to: Dating**

[Leia is seen wearing sportswear.]

Mabel: And that's concludes Leia's Guide to Fitness. With my sister Lynn and Waddles, the Jog hog.

[Shows Lynn running a treadmill with a Spicy Meatball Sub hanging on a rope while Waddles is in sports gear and is running another treadmill, trying to get an Ice Cream Sundae.]

Lynn: I will get you Spicy Meatball Sub! You will be mine! And I will be in good shape!

Mabel: Atta boy sis! [To Waddles]: you gotta jog for it, jog hog! Look at his little shorts.

[Lynn then jumps in an attempt to get the food but she ends up missing and lands on the Treadmill. She then shoots backwards out of screen and crashes into something.]

Lynn: I'm alright.

[Cut to intro of Mabel's show.]

Leia: Today: Leia's Guide to Dating.

[Cuts to her with stuffed animals as guests sitting in front of a talk show like table.]

Mabel: As we all know, I'm a dating expert. In fact, I can't get the boys to leave me alone!

[Static. Lincoln is shown to be holding a cardboard cutout of a boy named Zack outside.]

Lincoln: So uh… what am I supposed to say?

[Candy gives him his lines on a piece of paper.]

Lincoln: Mabel, I love you so much… baby? Why won't you… ok this is sorta weird for me to say, can someone-"

[Cuts back to Mabel.]

Leia: Probably should've had someone else do that. But, you know what you did Zack! Today we're gonna test the dateablity of Gravity Fall's swingin-est bachelors and bachelorettes. Soos!

Soos [looking at the wrong camera.]: Get ready to fall in love, America! Am I, am I looking at the right camera?

Mabel: Leni!

Leni: Hi everyone!

Leia: Luna!

Luna: Uh, you told me this was going to be about Music. And I'm not looking for anyone right now.

Leni: I thought you thinking about Robbie?

Luna [nervous]: Where did you get that idea? Also why isn't Lori here? She has more experience.

Mabel [Ignores the last part]: Ooo! Interesting. Dipper!

Lucas: Who are you making this for?

Mabel: Grunkle Stan!

Grunkle Stan: I'm only here cause you promised bacon. [Leia throws bacon and Stan eats it.] I'm pacified!

Mabel: And now for a simple 9000 question dating quiz.

Leni [horrified]: A quiz!? I'm terrible at them!

Leia: You'll do fine.

[Static. Cut's to the group in the living room, taking Mabel's dating quiz.]

Stan: Should men always pay for dinner? What is this, Russia?

Soos: How many kids would you like to have? Seven, preferably. That's one to love every day of the week. And it would be like having you dudes as my kids.

Leni: Aw that's sweet! Let's see… If you were a guy/girl, where would you take your date? That's easy! Take them shopping to the mall!

Luna: What do you do when you see a cutie? A) Make conversation and like what they like, no matter what. B) Kiss them. C) Profess your love to them. I don't think this question has a right answer, sis.

Lucas: How do you treat a gal? Huh. Well, hovering nearby and laughing at everything she says obviously. Nailing this.

Luna [sorta weirded out.]: That's not how it works, bro.

Mabel: While they're busy working. We give you, 'Animal Dating!'

[Montage of Mabel forcing animals to date, with her ending up getting attacked by Squirrels. Cuts back to everyone else.]

Mabel: And here are the results. Grunkle Stan, on a scale from one to five. You scored a three.

Stan: Yes! Yes!

Leia: This will limit your dating pool to widows, lady plumbers, and convicts.

Stan: I still consider this a victory.

Leia: Leni. You scored a 3 as well!

Leni [Claps hands]: Eeee! This is like, totes awesome!

Mabel: Luna: You scored, a 5.

Luna [Raises her fists in the air.]: Alright!

Mabel: Dipper. Your score is… Eesh! You know, scores don't really matter. You just need to focus on being you. Soos, your scale from one to five, you scored… a twelve?

Soos: My grandma was right all along. I am the world's most perfect man!

[Soos gets spotlighted and three birds fly at him and perch on his shoulders and head.]

[Static. Mabel is back at her table.]

Mabel: Love is all around us. And if it seems like you two aren't the right fit. Force it!

Luna [off-screen.]: Uh, sis. That's not how it works.

[Leia was about to say something but the two squirrels from earlier come and attack her.]

Leia: Oh, no! The squirrels! They're back! Aaah! [Picks up a stuffed Rhino and defends herself with it.] Save me, Mr. Rhino! Save me!

[Static.]


	8. Lori: Vlog 2

**Sorry for the long wait for this. I was busy with other stories and college. But unfortunatly, I'm starting to believe that college isn't for me. I don't know what I'm going to do.**

 **But anyway, first year of when I started to write on this site! This will last the entire weekend. I would've updated sooner but I have class on Saturday's all day until 4. Long story.**

 **But I hope to update my Jedi Through Time and Space story. You should check it out, its a crossover with Star Wars and Doctor Who. my two favorite things!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lori: Vlog 2**

[Static and then Lori is shown in a room that was different. Suitcases are on 3 beds. Leni was on the bed next to the one that looked like Lori's while Luan was on an air mattress fixing some things up.]

Lori: First off, I would like to thank you guys who tuned in for my first one. Although there were some lewd comments from some pigs. Ugh, men, am I right ladies?

Luan: Ha! Good one sis!

Lori: Thanks Luan. Well as you can see everyone, I will be sharing a room with Leni, Luan and Lynn. While-

Luan [Holds up Mr. Coconuts]: And don't forget Mr. Coconuts!

Mr. Coconuts: Yeah, what am I? Chopped Liver?

[Lori gave Luan a look and she went back to what she was doing.]

Lori [semi-annoyed]: Well anyway, we arrived in Gravity Falls a couple of hours ago, and let me just say, it literary stinks. When we arrived at the airport, we had to take a bus to Gravity Falls. I mean Great Uncle Stan or how Leia and everyone else starting to call him, Grunkle Stan. He seems gruff and old. A stark contrast to what Pop-Pop is like.

Luan: Yeah, I'm wondering now if we all will be able to _stand_ him. Haha! Get it?

[Lori sighs and then grabs the webcam.]

Lori: It's a good thing Lisa modified this so I can take this anywhere. Right, let me show you guys the rest of the place.

[Lori gets up and walks with the camera. She goes to the room next to hers.]

Lori: This is Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa's room.

Lucy [appeared next to her]: What are you doing?

[Lori screamed and tossed the webcam into the air and she then bounced it on her hands until she got a grip. She glared at Lucy, who held her stoic look.]

Lori: Lucy!

Lucy: If you're recording our time in Gravity Falls, then I can suggest telling your viewers about the scary stories of the town?

Lori: No, I'm leaving now.

Lucy: Sigh.

[Lori grumbles under her breath and walks to the final room. Dipper and Mabel are in there.]

Lori: And this is: Lucas, Leia, Lincoln and Luna's room. I was sorta surprised that Leia and Luna decided to bunk with them. But Luke and Leia or how we call them by their nicknames, Dipper and Mabel are twins, while Link and Luna have a close relationship.

Mabel: Hey sis! Look at all the splinters I got! And there's a goat as well!

[Leia shows her the large amount of splinters on her hands without a care in the world. While Gompers the Goat was chewing on her sleeve.]

Dipper: Lori, a little help?

Lori [Looks at the camera]: Uh… tune in next time and I will explain more later. First, I have to help my sister.

[Static and the video ends.]


	9. Lisa: Log 2

**Sorry for the long wait, if you read my previous author's notes, then you'll know why I took so long.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lisa's Log #2**

[Static and then Lisa is then shown outside, with a cage of sorts next to her, with a cover over it and it was slightly moving.]

Lisa: Alright Lana, is the recording device on?

Lana [thumbs up off-screen]: Roger sis.

Lisa: Thank you. I am Lisa Loud, while my assistant for the time being is my sister Lana Loud. Today what am I about to show you is real and not fake. Behold.

[Lisa removed the cover and it was show to have Gnome inside. The Gnome itself had a slightly crazed look.]

Shmebulock [rattles the bars]: Shmebulock!

Lisa: What you see her is an actual creature of Mythology, a Gnome. It was actually one the first creatures my siblings and I encountered here in Gravity Falls.

Lana: Not to mention they tried to marry Leia and nearly killed us.

Lisa: I am aware of that sister unit and I was getting to that. Anyway, this one is known by Shmebulock, which you may know by how it's the only word he knows. He is 2 feet tall and he also seems the less intelligent out of his kind. Lana was the one to trap him.

Lana: It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was lure him out with some food. And the cage wasn't that hard to build, it's made of iron.

Lisa: May I inquire where you got that?

Lana: From a construction site… Grunkle Stan taught me how to steal things.

Lisa [sighs and sarcastically]: Our Great Uncle once again shines his great parental knowledge upon us.

Lana: Was that sarcasm?

[Before Lisa could reply, Leni came into view.]

Leni: Hi guys! Like, what are you doing?

Lisa [groans in annoyance]: Not now Leni, we are in a middle of a Scientific Study.

Leni: Oh ok [Sees Shmebulock] Hi little guy, do you want to go out?

Lisa and Lana: NO DON'T!

[Leni opened the cage and Shmebulock jumped out. He took off his hat as a sign of thanks and put it back on. He then looked at Lola and Lana angrily. The both of them backed away a little.]

Shmebulock [angrily]: Shmebulock!

[Shmebulock then jumped at them and the both them ran away while he chased after them. Leni had an 'uh oh' look, she saw the camera and picked it up.]

Leni: Uh… we'll like be experiencing some ouchies, my sister will be right back.

Lisa [off-screen]: Get away you cone headed cretin!

[Leni winced, looked for the power button and soon turned it off.]


	10. Soos and Lana: Golf Cart

**I own none of the content in this.**

* * *

 **Fixin it with Soos and Lana: Golf Cart**

[The camera turned on and the scene showed Soos and Lana in Soos's break room.]

Soos: Hey dudes! And welcome back to 'Fixin it with Soos and Lana', the show where Lana makes one her great burgers. [takes a bite from a burger.] Great job little dude.

Lana [blushes]: Thanks, also, watch out for the grill.

Soos: Where is it? [He leans on the grill in question and takes his hand off, due to it being hot.] AH OWW!

Lana: We'll be right back!

[Static. Back in the break room, Soos, with a bandage on his hand, and Lana were with Wendy, Lucas and Luna.]

Soos: What needs fixing today?

Wendy: Well, me, Dipper and Luna were just doing normal work stuff with the golf cart…

Luna: When there was a slight mishap.

[static. The three of them were attempting a jump over Stan's car with the golf cart.]

Dipper, Wendy and Luna [cheering]: Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!

[Wendy attempts to drive the cart over the car but the car falls on it's side. Static.]

Luna: Now the carts busted for some reason, dudes. You think you can fix it?

Soos: You have called upon our fix-it powers.

Lana: And we accept it.

Wendy: Huh? What call?

Soos: The call of… POWER! [Pictures of lightning appear around Soos' hands]

Lana: You got that right! [She pumps her fists in the air and pictures of lightening shoot out.]

Dipper: What's happening?

Soos [Whispering] We'll show you guys later. Oh no! A bat! [Bat picture appears] Laser eyes, go! [Lasers appear from his eyes and the bat is destroyed.]

Lana: Get'em Soos!

Luna: Still in the dark her, bra.

[Static. In the backyard, Lucas and Soos are in jump suits, while Lana was in her regular clothes with Wendy and Luna were talking nearby.]

Soos: It's time to fix the golf cart. At the end of the show, Dipper, Wendy and Luna will rank our handyman/womanship from 1 to 10.

Lana [whispering]: Vote 10 bro!

Dipper: Happy to do it you guys. Hey, do you think a girl would think I look cool in this jump suit? [laughs nervously] I mean…

Soos [defeated voice]: Some things, even Soos can't fix.

Lana: In your case, Luke. It'll take a miracle.

[Dipper glares at her and it goes to static. It then shows Lana under the cart while Soos is looking above.]

Soos: What do you see Lana?

Lana: I think I found the problem. The Fuel Injector's loose. Hold on… alright Dipper, try it.

[Lana gets out of the way while Dipper starts the engine successfully.]

Lucas: Hey! You guys did it! It works!

Soos: Our fix-it power, has been unleashed!

Dipper: Why do you keep saying stuff like that?

Soos: Unleash the POWER! Woo woo woooo! [Soos' head is then pasted onto a wolf's body. Dipper's and Lana's head is next to the moon.] Well I'm not done yet, it's not quite rad as possible. What do you think Lana?

Lana: Definitely. Needs something more awesome.

[The scene cuts to Dipper, Wendy, Luna, Lana and Soos standing next to the golf cart covered with a white sheet.]

Soos: Behold! [Uncovers the white sheet from the golf cart.]

Lucas, Luna and Wendy: Whoa!

[Background music starts, showing the redesigned cart from different angles.]

Soos: So let's make this jump!

[Soos was driving the golf cart while the others sat in the passenger seats.]

Dipper: I don't think we have enough speed to make it.

Luna: Yeah and I feel like there's something missing.

Soos: I'm way ahead of ya! Wendy, hit the nitrous boosters and the stereo.

Wendy: Aren't nitrous boosters illegal?

Soos: You bet they are! Hit hit!

[Wendy excitedly presses the buttons and the cart goes faster, the radio turned on and a Mick Swagger song came on. The golf cart jumped over the ramp and flies through the air.]

Dipper: We're clearing it! We're clearing it!

Luna: Ah yes! This is radical!

Wendy: This is awesome!

Soos: What's the score do we get, from one to ten?

Luna, Dipper, Wendy: Ten out of ten! Ten out of ten!

Lana: Whoo- Ack! Swallowed a bug! And it's not bad.

[The golf cart then slowly faces down, and was about to crash. The five of them scream and it goes to static. The scene then goes to inside Lori's room where she's doing another vlog with Leni with here.]

Lori: Now onto the finer things on eye liner. Leni here will do it for me.

Leni: Like, the most important step when applying is to-

Soos' voice: Oh, dude, oh no! Watch out watch-

[The golf cart partially crashes through the roof and both girls scream at the top of their lungs, and fall off the chairs.]

[Outside, the golf cart is embedded in the left side of the roof. Dipper, Luna, Wendy, Soos and Lana are on the ground. Stan then comes outside the Mystery Shack.]

Stan: Soos, Lana! I think the roof to Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn's room is broken! Can you two fix it for me?

Soos: I make my own economy.

Lana: True, but I think Lori is going to be super angry us soon.

[End.]


	11. Dipper: Stan's Tattoo

**I am on a role with my Loud Gravity stuff. I still not sure if I should do an original chapter or go to Fight Fighters. What do you guys think?**

 **I owe none of the content in this.**

* * *

 **Dipper's Guide 3: Stan's Tattoo**

[Static. Dipper is standing in his room. Lucy was sitting nearby.]

Dipper: Hello, I'm Lucas Loud or you can also call me Dipper. The person behind the camera is my brother Lincoln.

Lincoln [waves]: Hey.

Lucas: Today on 'Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained' we investigate Anomaly #23, Grunkle Stan's secret tattoo. [Looks at bulletin board with pictures of Stan's tattoo] What is he hiding? A college prank? Secret Symbol? Or something stranger? Stan claims it doesn't exist, but today we're gonna find out. Our sister Lucy is with us. So sis, do you know what's Stan's tattoo is?

Lucy: I don't know what it looks like.

Dipper: Seriously? But your always in the vents and know what's going on.

Lucy: Luke, there's some thing's I don't do and wanna see. One of them is seeing something I won't be able to un-see about my Great Uncle. So no, I don't know what his tattoo looks like.

Dipper: Ok, time to rethink our strategy now.

[Static.]

Dipper: Okay, here's the plan. Stan never takes off his undershirt. Obviously to hide his tattoo. But me and Soos are about to 'turn up the heat' on this mystery. Geez, I'm starting to sound like Luan. [Turns the heat up on the thermostat.]

Lincoln: We've all been there bro.

Soos: But that was a good one though.

[Static. Another camera is hiding in the gift shop, Stan was checking something on a board and Soos walks in.]

Soos: Whoo, hot in here today, huh, Mr. Pines? Probably be a lot cooler if we… [Takes off his shirt]… worked without our shirts on! Am I right?

Stan: Soos, I will pay you to put your shirt back on.

Soos: Aw, don't be shy, Mr. Pines [grunts and lies on table] Bodies are nothing to be ashamed of.

Stan: Watch the shop for a minute. Soos, I need to go find a melon-baller and pull my eyeballs out. [Leaves.]

Soos: [Plays with his stomach and sings]

Lori [coming into view.]: Hey Grunkle Stan, I'm heading out with the… [Sees Soos] I'm… just going to leave.

[Lori leaves. Soos shrugs and continues what he was doing. Static]

Lincoln: Okay, plan B. I got this. [To Stan] Holy shmoly! Is that poison Ivy on your shoulder? Let me scratch it for you. [Reaches for Stan's tattoo.

Stan [Smacks Lincoln's hand away.] Kid, I heard about how you and your brother come up with plans that are good. This is not one of them. You'll have to try harder than that to see my tattoo.

Lincoln: A-ha! You said you didn't have a tattoo!

Stan: I don't, but you do. [Reaches for Lincoln with a marker.]

Lincoln: Huh? What do you- AAHH!

[Static, cuts to Dipper and Lincoln, with Lincoln having the word 'Goober' written on his forehead.]

Dipper: Okay, Plan C. Stan is in the shower. I wish it hadn't come to this, but sometimes you have to do terrible things for science. Lisa is an prime example.

Lynn [off-screen and holding the camera]: This better be worth it. I will beat the stuffing out of you and goober for making me see something I won't be able to un-see.

Lincoln [slightly smug]: Don't worry Lynn, Luke got the short straw and he goes in.

Dipper [slightly irritated]: You don't have to rub it in. [Lucas takes the camera, walks into the bathroom and opens the shower curtain. Which reveals Stan fully dressed and water running down his face.]

Stan: You're never gonna see it, kids. Never. Gonna. See it.

Dipper: How long have you been standing there?

Stan: Give me that camera! [Reaches for camera.]

Lucas, Lincoln and Lynn: AH!

[Static. The three of them are shown to be hiding on the roof.]

Lincoln: Yeah, Stan is pissed at us. So we decided to chill out up her while…

Stan [Off-screen]: I'M GONNA FIND YOU, KIDS!

[Crows fly from the woods.]

Lynn: Yeah, I say 10 or 15 minutes tops before we come down.

Dipper: Well, that's it for this episode. Stan's tattoo remains in mystery, but who know what other secrets are waiting to be uncovered.

[Static. End.]


	12. Mabel: Fashion

**Send me prompts for future ideas!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Leia's Guide to: Fashion**

[Static. Leia is seen with Lisa, both of them looking disheveled. They are in front of several glow sticks, an exploded television on a table with a phone and a camera glued to it.]

Mabel [coughs]: Wow! We're definitely never be allowed to do that again! Thanks for watching Leia's Guide to Home Pyrotechnics, and for my sister Lisa, who helped in this experiment.

Lisa: I still don't see why we didn't use sulfur, charcoal, and Potassium Nitrate for this failed experiment.

Mabel: If you remember what happened with Dad's BBQ then you'll know.

Lisa [Eyes widened, giggles awkwardly and rubs her head]: Oh… now I remember.

Leia: Sorry again if your watching this dad.

[Cue the intro.]

Leia: Today: Leia's Guide to Fashion! With my sister's Leni and Lola.

[A montage of Mabel in her different sweaters. Lola getting her picture taken at different pageants with a stamp saying 'Certified Beauty Expert'. And Leni making some clothes, with the stamp saying 'Certified Fashionista' appeared.

Grenda [Narrating]: The Sweaters! The Winning Smile! The fabric! The boys love it!

Dipper: So wait, what do Linc and I have to do?

Grenda [whispering]: Flip up your glasses!

Lincoln: K, like this? [They both lift up their glasses.]

[Static. Cuts to Mabel, Leni and Lola sitting in chairs.]

Leia: Guess what it's me! And my sisters, Leni and Lola! Everybody wants to be amazing as us.

Lola [scoffing]: As if that's possible, no one can beat me.

Leni: Unfortunately, people don't have time for fashion, which is totes, saddening to hear.

Mabel: True, so that's why we've created…

Mabel, Leni, Lola, Candy & Grenda: Flash makeovers!

[A sign was shown to have 'Flash Makeovers' written on it. It then cuts to Soos, Lincoln and Dipper in the living room.]

Lincoln: Hey guys.

Soos: Sup dudes, what are-

Lola: Get them!

[Grenda, Lola and Mabel tackles them. Cut to Soos dressed as David Bowie's character from Labyrinth, with tight pants, noble-like clothes, yellow hair and a glass ball. Lincoln was dressed in his Butler's uniform from _'A Tattler's Tale'_ , but it looked tighter on him and his hair was slicked back. Dipper was wearing the same thing and he was inching himself uncontrollably, he didn't have his hat on, and his hair was slicked back as well and his Birthmark was present. Lola throws some Glitter at them whimsically.]

Soos: These pants are so tight… I can't move!

Lola: I didn't pack your guy's uniforms, so I rented a couple.

Lincoln: Too tight! Hot and I can't breathe!

Lucas: Why is this so itchy!

[The girls run out of the room.]

Leia [Off-screen]: I put itching powder in yours brobro! Courtesy of Luan!

Leni [off-screen]: Like, you'll thank us later!

Soos: [Drops the ball] If you're watching this, call for help! [Soos falls down] I'm down! Guys help, Soos is down!

[Static. Cuts to Lola opening the bathroom door.]

Stan: I'm Stan and I was wrong, and I'm singing the… [Grenda tackles Grunkle Stan] AAAAH! What's happening?!

Lola: BEAUTY IS HAPPENING, AND IT'S CHOSEN YOU GRUNKLE STAN!

Stan: Aaaah! No! Girls!

[Static. Cut's later to Grunkle Stan with Tiger makeup. Leni combed his hair and stopped after a second. Grenda shows him a hand mirror.]

Stan: I'd be pretty mad at you girls, if I didn't look so fantastic!

Leni: Duh! That was the point!

Mabel: Success! Take it to the streets, girls! [Runs off]

Lola: With how everyone looks here in this town, it'll take a miracle!

[Static, cut to the group outside in the town.]

Mabel: Okay, gals. We need a real challenge.

Old Man McGucket: Old Man McGucket! [Spits in a bucket] Spittin' in a bucket!

Lola: Normally someone would say it's a lost cause. But, a Pageant Winner like me, doesn't know the word quit!

Leni: I do, want me to tell you?

[Lola groans.]

Grenda: It is a toughie.

Leia: Let's try something bold.

[Static. Cuts to Mabel drawing a face on Old Man McGucket's semi-bald head. Leni sprays some perfume on him, while Lola puts some makeup on.]

Leia: I think we did good, right girls?

Grenda: Absolutely stunning!

Candy: Sensational!

Lola: It was tough, but it's the best we could do.

Leni: I agree.

Mabel: No we cover up that… problem… area… [Covers up McGucket's face with his beard.] Now you just have to walk backwards everywhere you go and bingo! You're fabulous.

Old Man McGucket: That's the way my body naturally wants to move anyways! [Starts walking backwards, while humming.]

[A woman across the streets sees this and runs away screaming.]

Leni: We did the best we can, that's what counts.

[Static. Cut to Mabel Candy putting makeup on each other. While Leni and Lola do each other's nails.]

Grenda [Narrates]: Join us next week when the Fashion Squad tells us what next season has in store!

Mabel, Leni and Lola: Hat-hat/Fashionable Flannel/Pink Dresses!... Which one are we doing?

[Static. The end.]


	13. Dipper and Lincoln: The Mailbox

**I have a system for this: Dipper, Mabel, Lori and then Lisa. And possibly any other short. But a couple of reviewers sent me transcripts of their own version of this and I couldn't pass it up. Thanks you two guests and snake screamer for the ideas.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Dipper and Lincoln's Guide 4: The Mailbox**

[Static. The screen then show's Dipper and Lincoln.]

Dipper: Welcome back, we've now changed the title to "Dipper and Lincoln's Guide to the Unexplained"

Lincoln: I've become more interested on what's been going on in Gravity Falls, and what better way to know more than to be with someone who's been searching and stuff.

Lucas: Right you are Linc. Now on this episode, Anomaly #54 The Mailbox. Can you move it to the Mailbox, Lana?"

Lana [Offscreen]: I don't know I'm doing this, you could've gotten a tri-pod for this.

[She then pointed the camera at a mailbox]

Lincoln: It's just here, in the middle of the forest. No house or address. Today the team of experts…

Soos [walks up to the mailbox]: Sup?

Dipper: Are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up.

Soos: My letter posits a salient question: "Sup Dawg?" [Puts the letter in mailbox]

Dipper: Now we're gonna hide behind a bush, and wait for someone to come by-

[He didn't get a chance a finish, due to the mailbox shakes.]

Lucas and Lincoln: What the?!

Soos [backs away]: Oh, dude!

[The flag then raises]

Soos: Did you dudes see that?!

[Lincoln went over to the mailbox, opened it and took out the letter.]

Lincoln: Holy cow! It's not our letter!

Dipper: Seriously?!"

[Lincoln gave the letter to Soos and he opened it.]

Soos: "Hello Lucas, Lincoln and Soos."

Lucas: It knows our names!

Soos: What if this thing's all-knowing?

Dipper: We gotta test it.

[Static. The boys and their sisters, sans Leia are at the mailbox.]

Lori: I'm still think you punking us.

Lincoln: Just do it Lori

Lori [sighs]: Fine. [Writes and says] 'Will Bobby Santiago and I get married?'

[Lori places the letter in the mailbox and closes it. Everyone who didn't witness it earlier, gasp when the mailbox shakes and stops. Lori opens it and looks at it.]

Lori [reads it]: 'Surprises are better, Lori. You'll have to find out yourself.' [happily] There's a chance of it happening!

[Static]

Lisa: 'How many dimensions are there in Superstring and Bosonic String Theory?' [Places the letter in.]

[Static]

Lisa [reads]: Superstring: 10 Bosonic: 26 Hmm, fascinating.

[Static.]

Dipper: 'When is the end of the world?'

[Static]

Dipper: '3012' Huh. We've got a while.

Luan: You sure? It _Maya_ be wrong! Haha!

[Everyone else groans.]

Luna: 'What is one thing I'm getting for Christmas?'

[Static]

Luna [shouts happily]: A MULTI NECK GUITAR! Thank you Santa!

Soos: Let's ask it more questions!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lucy: 'What will happen in my future?'

[Static.]

Lucy: 'Your path is in flux, wait and you shall see' Wicked.

[Static]: 'What was shaved into my head this morning?'

Lynn: I bet 5 bucks it was shark spinning a basketball.

Leni: I bet it was a baby duck holding a paddleball.

[Static]

Soos: 'A baby duck holding a paddleball' Dudes! It knew!

[Soos removed his hat and showed it to the group. Lynn saw it and groaned.]

Lynn [begrudgingly gives the money to Leni.] You helped him didn't you?

Leni [happily]: He didn't say who it was.

[Static]

Lincoln: Let's see, what should we ask it next… I got it! Let's ask it who's the author of Journal 3!

Dipper: That's brilliant bro!

Lola: Not as interesting as asking it if I'll be winning Miss Universe when I'm older, but go ahead.

Lana: Ooo, after you guys, I'm going to ask if I'll be a professional Mud Wrestler! Among my other jobs.

Dipper [to Lincoln]: We're finally gonna get the answer to the greatest mystery in Gravity Falls!

Lincoln: By golly this is so cool!

[Mabel, who was absent for most of it, comes and see the mailbox.]

Leia: Nifty! A mailbox! I've been wanting to mail Mom this video of my sticking 100 gummy worms up my nose! [Puts a package inside.]

Luna [To Mabel]: Uh sis, I don't think that's wise.

Dipper: No, wait!

Mabel: Slam! [Slams the mailbox door.]

[The flag raises, everyone, sans Mabel, are skeptical. Lincoln opens it and take out a letter.]

Luan: What does it say?

Lincoln: 'Your gummy worm video has disturbed and insulted me. You fools are unworthy of my great knowledge. The era of human enlightenment shall never come to pass'.

Lynn: Uh, what does that mean?

Lisa [readjusts her glasses]: My glasses maybe playing illusions on me. Or is the mailbox glowing?

[Everyone looks at it and is indeed glowing.]

Lori: HIT THE DECK!

Everyone [Runs away]: AAAHH!

[The mailbox implodes and it goes to static. Everyone is then shown to be standing in the middle of a scorched clearing. They all looked disheveled, with some clothes torn, but not too revealing.]

Dipper: Well, uh that concludes Dipper and Lincoln's Guide to the Unexplained.

Lincoln: Yes, and also an important note. We learned when dealing with the unknown. [Angrily, to Mabel] DO NOT MAIL VIDEOS OF YOU SHOVING GUMMY WORMS UP YOUR NOSE!

Leni: Yeah! Like, that's disgusting sis!

Lola: Yeah, Mabel! Have some class!

Lana: Yeah, I need help. I can only stick 50.

Leia [oblivious to their anger and pulls out gummy worms]: There's more where that came from! [Singing] Into my nose! INTO MY NOSE!

Lori: Cut the camera!

Dipper and Lincoln: NO! SHOW'S OVER! SHOW'S OVER! [Covers the camera]

[Static.]


	14. Lisa: Log 3

**I decided to take down the one with Lori because I felt the reference I did was a little too early. So I'll take that down and put a new down later. Now here is another one with Lisa**

 **Thanks again for all the support and thanks again to Bloddyninja88 for the idea for this.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lisa's Log #3**

[Static. Lisa is shown to be outside, and she is holding the flashlight that Dipper and Lola used to make them bigger.]

Lisa: Welcome again. This log entry shall entail this device in my hand. Yes it is a flashlight, but notice the quartz which is made of silicon dioxide molecules, otherwise known as a crystal. This may seem insignificant, but it hold a greater value.]

Lana [off-screen]: I'll say, that thing can make things big and small. And that twerp Gideon shrunk us and tried to make us hostages.

Lisa: Indeed sister unit. How to make one shrink or grow in size is quite simple. All you need to do is turn on the flashlight, and once the beam of light hits something it will automatically shrink or grow in size. Depending on which side the crystal is on. I give you a demonstration with a test dummy I have.

Lana: Is the test dummy a real thing or an object?

Lisa: No worries, this time I am using an inanimate object. After how you all venomously told me not to use you all for test subjects. Even though it was for the greater good of science.

[Lisa aimed the flashlight and turned it on. Nothing happened and she tried again. She then started to shake and then slapped it. It turned on abruptly and then she turned it off.]

Luan [off-screen]: Lisa! You made my melons grow big!

[Lana moved the camera. Two giant watermelons were on the ground. Luan and Lincoln were in their 'Funny Business' outfits, and Luan's cart was nearby.

Luan [slightly angry]: They're now too big. How are Linc and I going to get them to the party?

Lisa: No need to fret. I got it.

[She then turned the crystal, and used the beam on the watermelons. They shrunk back to normal size. Luan picked one up, and Lincoln got the other]

Luan: Thanks sis. Also, if you have the time, can I make a quick Funny Business commercial?

Lisa [sighing]: Ending this log for now. Cut it Lana.

[Static and video cuts off]


	15. Lori: Vlog 3

**Yeah... probably should've fixed this on Doc manager and then published the one with Lisa. Oh well, live and learn.**

* * *

 **Vlog 3**

[Static, and then Lori is shown in her room back in the shack. She looks a little disheveled and both Leni and Luan are taking stuff out of their hair in the background.]

Lori: Welcome back to another episode. If you are wondering why we look like this, well, your never going to believe us.

Leni [Having a perplexed look]: Why wouldn't they. I mean, like, a bunch of Garden Gnomes tried to force Leia to marry them. And then we fought them and they ran away. I think people will believe us.

Luan: I'm not too sure sis. _Gnome_ one will believe us. Ha, ha! But seriously, unless we had some proof, then someone will believe our story.

Leni: Oh right. Does anyone have a book about Fairy Tales?

[Both Lori and Luan groan. But stopped when Leni said something else.]

Leni: Oh I know! I should ask Luke. He has that Jour-"

[Clamped her hand over her sisters mouth.]

Lori [looking at the computer]: We'll be right back.

[She then pressed the off button and static.]


End file.
